Code:Fazbear
by yoshiman32892
Summary: A Xana attack at a newly opened pizzaria sets a new adventure in motion for the Lyoko warriors.
1. Fazbear Family's Pizza Palace

Classes had just ended at Kadic Academy and the students all left class for the day. The Lyoko warriors were each off doing their own things. Jeremie and Aelita were working on a science project, Yumi was hanging out with William , or rather, the William clone, and Odd and Ulrich were in their room. "Hey Odd, i heard they are opening a new pizzaria a few blocks down. Wanna check it out?" Ulrich asked Odd, who was bouncing a ball against the wall but sat up alert at Ulrichs question. "Ya had me at pizza. What're we waiting for? Lets go!" He said excited as he swiftly got to his feet and made his way out the door. Ulrich smiled and rolled his eyes at Odd's enthusiasm. Odd reappeared at the doorway and asked. "So, where's the pizza again?"

On their way to the new pizzaria, Odd and Ulrich called and asked the others if they wanted to come with. Yumi thought pizza sounded like a good idea and said she was on her way with William . Jeremie and Aelita said they'll be there when they finish their project. Odd and Ulrich had just arrived at the pizzaria and where looking at the sign outside the place. It depicted several colorful characters that were going to roam the pizzaria as animatronics. "Fazbears Family Pizza Palace. Yep, this is the place." Ulrich said. "Alright! Pizza time lets go!" Odd shouted as he ran to the door with Ulrich close behind.

Meanwhile, Jeremie and Aelita were taking a short break from their project and Jeremie, out of curiousity, was looking up the pizzaria Ulrich mentioned. "Yeesh, this place seems to have had quite a bad history." He remarked and Aelita looked over his shoulder curiously. "How so?" She asked. Jeremie fixed his glasses and scolled back to the top of the article he was reading. "Well, besides the fact that the Fazbear franchise has gone through many closures and incidents like fires and mishaps with the animatronics, it seems like there has been many reported incidents of children disappearing around a few of the first establishments with no clues regarding where they could have gone." He informed. Aelita was shocked at this info and a little worried as well. "A-anything about the new establishment they opened nearby?" She asked.

Upon entering the pizzaria, the first thing Odd and Ulrich saw were the animatronics on stage. "Yikes, these guys look like they've seen better days." Ulrich remarked seeing the animatronics, they all looked like they were recently repaired but still had their age showing, especially the yellow bunny and bear in the back center. Onstage along with the yellow bunny and bear were two other bears, two other bunnies and two chickens. On either side of the giant party room were ships with curtains. Before Ulrich could take in much more of the sites a sound startled him. "Hello." He looked to his side at the noise and saw it was some sort of boy holding a sign and balloons. "Yo, what s the holdup Ulrich!" Odd shouted. Ulrich looked around and found Odd had already found a big table for when the others arrive. He looked back at the boy with the balloons and could swear his eyes moved. There was something strange about this place. Shaking his head Ulrich went and sat next to Odd just as a man with slicked back black hair in a brown suit walked onto the stage. "Gooood day everyone!" The man spoke with great enthusiasm and grandly spread his arms out. "My name is Fredrick Montgomery Fazbear and I humbley thank you for joining us on this grand day!" He said with a bow. Ulrich chuckled. "Man, this guys got almost as much enthusiasm as you do Odd." He said as Odd grinned. "Yeah, almost. Because no one can top me in enthusiasm." He said with a laugh.

Jeremie was looking around online and found some info on the new pizzaria. "It seems the new establishment is under a new management and ownership, no surprise as it seems to go from manager to manager over the years. But this man seems to be a Fazbear enthusiest who changed his name upon taking ownership of the franchize and actually collected many of the original animatronics from throughout the franchizes history and fixed them up. It seems like today is supposed to be their returning debut." before Jeremie could read more, an alarm went off and red lights flashed onscreen. "Oh no! Xana's on the move!" He shouted as he ran out the door with Aelita right behind him.

Back with Odd and Ulrich, an unseen black mist oozed out of the lights and made its way to the various animatronics which let out black sparks as Xana's signature symbol appeared in their eyes. All the animatronics turned their eyes toward Odd and Ulrich who were busy talking. All but two animatronics made their way to the chatting friends, the yellow bunny and bear seemed to be spazzing a bit as their eyes flickered between a white shine and the symbols of Xana. Upon noticing the moving animatronics, Fredrick paused his speech. "Wha- what s going on?" Screeches were heard from the ships, catching Odd and Ulrich's attention. "Umm those guys don't look very happy." Odd joked as he and Ulrich got up and backed away from the animatronics. From the ships, a couple of pirate looking foxes charged out screeching. Everyone in the pizzaria started screaming and running for the door. "Thi- this can't be ha- happening." Fredrick stuttered as he fell to the ground shaking. As the animatronics charged at Odd and Ulrich a musical melody of sorts was heard.

In an icey terrain, sparks traveled through giant cables towards a grand tower with a blue glow. As the sparks reached the tower, its glow shifted to a deep, dark blue that was almost black. Shortly after, red lights pulsed into the tower and the glow shifted to red. The tower kept shifting back and forth between the blueish black and red glows.

Back at the pizzaria, the animatronics stopped in their tracks and let out mechanical shrieks as sparks flew out of them and their eyes shifted between the symbols and white glowing eyes. "W-what the hecks going on!" Odd said looking at the animatronics who have all grabbed their heads and seemed to be shrieking in pain. A ringing phone is heard and Ulrich reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, answering it. "What s going on Jeremie?" He asked. "Yeah we could tell, Xana took over the animatronics, but somethings going on." He said loudly.

Within the ice area, the tower was cracking and crumbling from the opposing forces trying to gain control of it. The blueish black glow intensified and finally overcame the red.

The animatronics all let out loud shrieks as their eyes went blank and they all collapsed and a couple fell apart. "What just happened?" Odd wondered and Ulrich shook his head. "I have no idea." He said. The two ran up to the shaking owner onstage. "Are you all right mister Fredrick?" Ulrich asked kneeling down beside the man. "I- i don't know, i- they told me stories but i didn't believe them!" Fredrick said with great distress. Ulrich and Odd shared a look before turning their attention back to the man. "Who's they? And what stories?" Ulrich inquired. At that moment Odd heard something and looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. "Th- the previous owners, th- they said everything about Fazbears was Cursed!" The man said as the sound Odd heard got louder. It sounded like some sort of music box. "They said terrible things happened and never left. Dark spirits haunt the place and all associated with it!" At this point the music Odd heard had caught Fredrick and Ulrich s attention as well. "What's that sound?" Ulrich asked before seeing Fredrick's eyes widen, he knew the sound but didn't want to believe the stories.

Back with the tower, the blueish black glow intensified. Meanwhile, in an abandoned looking lab, a grand computers screen popped up with an image of a mask and in the center of the computer a white flash began to rapidly expand outward.

"That sound, its, its, it can't be!" Fredrick panicked. Ulrich and Odd were about to question him more when a white light swiftly engulfed the area. 


	2. Save Them

Classes had just ended at Kadic Acadamy and the students were all leaving, for the second time. Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy all shared a look and nodded before leaving class and heading off. Not long after, they were joined by Yumi. "So, any idea what Xana's up to this time?" She asked to which everyone shook their heads. "Not a clue on this one, but the way it went down its almost like something stopped his attack." Ulrich said. "Yeah, one second those animatronics had us cornered and the next they stopped in their tracks before falling apart!" Odd informed. Jeremy nodded and turned to Odd and Ulrich. "You two go back to the pizzaria to see if you can figure out what happened. Meanwhile the rest of us will go to the factory to see if anythings happened there." He said. "Right." Odd and Ulrich said in unison before splitting off from the group.

Underground at the factory screens appeared on the computer and sparks traveled along electrical wires into three cylindrical tubes. They opened shortly after, unleashing a dense fog as figures collapsed out of them. On the computer a message flashed across the screen. "Save them."

Odd and Ulrich had made their way into the pizzaria and looked around. Something was different this time, but they didn't know what. Odd made his way back to the table he was at before and Ulrich looked at the strange boy with balloons as it said "Hello.". Ulrich couldn't put his finger on it, but the balloon boy's voice seemed different as well, almost sounded like it was... afraid? Ulrich shook his head once more before heading over to Odd. The two turned to the stage as the owner stepped up to it, he didn't seem too enthusiastic this time. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Fazbear Family's Pizza Palace. My name is Fredrick Montgomery Fazbear and i humbly thank you all for being here today." He said with a bow. He then straightened up and gestured behind him. "I regret to inform you that some members of the Fazbear family couldn't make it today." This got Odd and Ulrich s attention. "It seems sadly that Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica have some issues and refuse to function." Fredrick said sadly. "But in their absence, the rest of the Fazbear family will make sure that the show will go on. Isn't that right guys?" He said spinning around to face the animatronics. The plastic looking bear lifted it's arm holding a mic up. "I won't let my brother down." It said with a laugh. The plastic looking bunny strummed the guitar it was holding. "We are ready to rock!" It exclaimed. The plastic chicken turned to look at them. "Ok boys, let's not forget the number one rule." "Have fun!" They said in unison.

Back at the factory, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi have just arrived and entered the elevator to the computer. "So, you think Xana has set any traps or anything?" Yumi asked. "I'm unsure, but be prepared for anything." Jeremy said as the elevator door opened. The three entered the computer room and Jeremy hopped into the chair in front of the computer and started typing on the keyboard. Various screens of data and code popped up and he swiftly read through them. Something caught his attention. "Hm! Whats this!" He exclaimed before bringing up a screen showing a security camera feed. It showed three tubes with three small figures unconcious by them. "What the, how did those kids get there!" Jeremy shouted in confusion. Yumi ran to the elevator. "Imma go check it out." She said pushing the button to go down. "Be careful, it could be a trap by Xana." Jeremy warned as the elevator doors shut. He then let out a sigh before he heard Aelita gasp. "What, whats wrong!" He said turning to her. She pointed at the screen. "Something flashed on the screen." She said and Jeremy turned to look. "And now there's a message." She continued. Jeremy read the short message. "Save them. What does this mean?" He questioned before a mask flashed onscreen causeing him to yelp and nearly fall off his chair. All the screens shut off and returned to normal. "What on earth was that!" He shouted.

At the pizzaria Odd and Ulrich were on high alert, well, Ulrich was at least. "Man, this place sure has some good pizza. And the music aint too bad either." He said as the 'Fazbear family' played their music on stage. Ulrich shrugged before spotting Fredrick wondering around and decided to ask him a few questions. Fredrick stopped wondering around as he noticed the boy approach. "Good day young man! Are you enjoying the Fazbear experience?" He said with a grin. "Um, yeah, although i wish i could feel the full experience of the Fazbear family. You mentioned there were problems with some of them?" Ulrich said, thinking on the spot. Fredrick let out a sigh. "Indeed, sadly a few of them refused to operate at all, it's almost like they had no spark, no life to them." Ulrich nodded before remembering something and rubbed his ear. "Hey, there was a sound i heard when i first entered here. This place wouldn't happen to have something like a music box, would it?" Fredrick looked puzzled before groaning. "Is the puppet acting up as well? It's not supposed to be up and going till tomorrow." He said as he left to check on it. Ulrich went back to the table. "Puppet?"

Fredrick entered a room upstairs that led to a balcony. This balcony is supposed to have a music box play as a puppet pops up every other hour, but it s not fully set up yet. "Ok, let s see what the issue is here." Fredrick said approaching the box that holds the puppet and lifting the lid. Fredrick let out a gasp as he saw something wrong. The puppet was missing. Fredrick was about to run out of the room but stopped as he heard something. Turning around he looked at the music box, it had started playing. He hesitantly opened it up and let out a sigh of relief seeing that it was just a loose wire causing it. After fixing it he left the room to have a talk with the staff about the missing puppet.

Down below the factory, Yumi and the others have brought the three strangers up to the computer room and sat them by the wall. One had brown hair and wore a brown button up shirt with slacks, black shoes and a hat with a bear picture on it. One had iridescent black hair that seemed to have a blueish shine and wore a dark blue t-shirt with a bunny on it, jeans and blue sneakers. The third who was the only girl of the trio was blond wearing a simple yellow dress and headband, along with a necklace bearing a little chick charm and yellow sandals. The weirdest thing about the three was the fact they were all kids! They couldn't be any older then eleven. The lyoko group had no idea what to do but wait for them to wake up. Jeremy had run an extensive scan of lyoko along with the net and there were no towers active nor any visable Replikas. So Xana being behind this was unlikely. Finally one of them started to stir and the others soon after. The boy in brown was the first to open his eyes. "Whe- where am i?" He questioned before his eyes widened and he sat up quickly and his hands flew up to his neck. "M- my voice! My body it, what happened!" The boy examined himself in a panic. The other two groaned before opening their eyes and acted in the same manner while Yumi and Aelita tried to calm them down. "Waitaminute!" The brown haired kid said as he noticed the two next to him. "B- Bonnie? Chica?" He questioned as he pointed to the two beside him. "Freddy?" They asked. "What the hells going on here? How are we human again!?" Bonnie shouted. "What do you mean by human again?" Jeremy inquired. The three jumped a bit having not noticed him. "Whats going on? I demand to know where we are!" Bonnie ordered getting up and rolling up his sleeves. The other two got up as well and held him back. "Bonnie, calm down will ya!" Freddy said. "Calm down? How can i be calm? We are who knows where with who knows who these people are! For all we know they could be behind this and working for ol' purple suit!" The blue clad boy shouted. "... Purple suit?" The three lyoko warriors wondered. "Look, kids, we are just as confused as you are about all this. You all just appeared out of nowhere and we hoped you would have some answers." Jeremy said with a sigh. "Yeah. And who is Purple suit? What kind of name even is that?" Yumi asked. The three kids looked at each other. "Well... it's a long story and we don't remember all the details because it all happened so long ago..." Chica said. Freddy let out a small laugh. "Heck, its been so long ago i doubt any of us remember our real names." He said before sighing. He then clapped his hands together. "Welp, pull up a chair and we'll tell you the unfortunate tale of the Fazbear family."

Time flew by over at the pizzaria. Odd and Ulrich had long since gotten as much info as they could before leaving the establishment as it hit closing time. With the place locked up, all the animatronics were herded into the storage room and put into standby mode. They used to have a free roaming mode but Fredrick disabled it when fixing them up. Even with the feature disabled, one animatronic stirred. "Wha- wha- wha- where am i- i- i?" The yellow bunny spoke in a robotic voice. A melodic tone played in the room. "Pupp- upp- uppet! What do you w-w-w- want!" The bunny spoke with a robotic growl of hatred. The tone kept playing and a soft voice was heard within it. "So, the entity did awaken you." A very slim figure wearing a mask appeared and the bunny glared it down. "What entity do you- you- you speak of?" The puppet brought their arm up to its mask and hushed the yellow bunny. "Quiet now. You dont want to wake the others, do you Springtrap?" It said. "Life will be gifted to them soon as well." The puppet said. Springtrap let out a growl. "I will- ill- ill get you for w-w-w-what you've done to me." It said as its servos creaked against the standby mode it was in. Purple sparks flew from it as it turned to the puppet and forced its arm to raise and point at the puppet. "I will have ven- ven- ven -vengence." Suddenly Springtrap locked up and more purple sparks flew out of him before he collapsed. The puppet approached the still animatronic. "This can't be good." The puppet then faded out. "I must hurry. I must save them." 


	3. Curfew and Rising Darkness

After the sad tale was shared by Freddy, Chica and Bonnie that explained their tragic origins, Odd and Ulrich showed up and were filled in with a summary of the story. The lyoko warriors couldn't believe someone would do this, and they're only kids! "If i ever see that purple guy i'll make him regret what he's done to you." Ulrich said pounding a fist into his other hand. "Thanks Ulrich, but he is already taken care of." Freddy said. "What s that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked. The three kids shared a look before Bonnie cleared his throat to explain. "Ya see, many years ago he tore apart the animatronics that held us. We were still connected to them, but we got a chance to roam free for a bit. We couldn't harm him but we could scare him!" He said. Freddy then took over the explanation. "We cornered him in a back room and in desperation to get away from us he hid inside a springlock Bonnie suit. Unfortunately for him the spring locks released and... let's just say it wasn't pretty." He said sounding a little queasy. Chica patted his back trying to make him feel better. Odd then looked down at his watch before panicking. "Oh no! Guys!" He shouted and the group turned to him. "What is it Odd, what s wrong?" Ulrich asked as the group went on high alert. Odd raised his arm showing his watch. "It's past curfew, Jim's gonna be so mad!" He said in panic. The others let out sighs of relief and frustration as they relaxed. "Don't scare us like that Odd!" Jeremy said as he rubbed the corners of his forehead. Odd sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry." Jeremy let out a sigh as he looked at the time. "Wow, it really is late. We better all get back." He said. "Umm, what about the Fazbear trio?" Ulrich asked. "I could stay and watch them. Just gotta tell my parents i'm sleeping over with Aelita." Yumi said. Bonnie scrunched up his face. "Hey, we don't need a babysitter! We may look like kids but we are over 30 years old ya know."

After Bonnie reluctantly agreed to Yumi staying with them the gang quickly made their way back to the Kadic dorms. Everyone silently made their way inside, except Odd, who was humming the theme of mission impossible. Luckily they all made it to their rooms without any trouble. They all went to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring, hopefully not another Xana attack.

While the lyoko warriors rested, dark forces stirred on lyoko. Red lights pulsed through large cables in each sector. Usually the pulses head for towers to activate, but this time they were going away from the towers into the heart of sector 5 where a suspended human figure began to awaken. "Where the hell am i? I swear puppet if you've done something to m-" the figure halted his threat as he realized his voice sounded different. His voice was... human, no robotic crackle. He let out a laugh before taking in his surroundings, an all white room with various platforms. He could see monsters scurrying about. "The hell's going on here, has the puppet finally let me fall to hell?" He asked. "Far from it, Peter... or do you prefer the name Springtrap, or perhaps... Purple Guy." Said a deep menacing voice. The man looked around as best he could. "Who are you? Show yourself!" The man shouted. He then went wide eyed as a jellyfish creature approached, along with a shadowy figure floating behind it. "I am... Xana." The figure spoke as the jellyfish lifted its arms around the mans head and started to glow red. The man let out a scream as his body turned to a digital grid and shifted, his eyes glowed white and changed, starting to show a familiar symbol.

Over at Freddy's Family Pizza Palace, the music box played. "I must hurry, there's not much time left. I must save them all. Everyone at once if i have to."

Back in the ice sector, the familiar damaged tower glowed a blueish black once more. Meanwhile at the pizzaria, the animatronics rapidly fell one by one. A couple of spheres that were rolling around the ice area took notice of the tower and slit apart before charging energy between its two halves and firing thin walls of energy at the tower, destroying it. "No!" Shouted the voice of the puppet as the blueish black glow escaped into the cables, the spheres not far behind. Meanwhile, all across Lyoko, figures materialized and flickered, a dark energy emited from them as they opened their eyes revealing darkness within them. Except for one, a pirate fox. As it flickered its form changed back and forth between itself and a boy with red hair wearing a red shirt, black shorts and black sneakers with red stripes along the edges. "Help... meeeEEEEEEH." The boy said as he shifted back into the fox.

Begin night 1. 


	4. Code: Gift

In the depths of the nets digital sea, something rippled into existence. The digital sea went red as the ripples took the shape of a sphere. A replika has been activated.

Within the dorms of Kadic, a computers alarm went off awakening the dorms resident. "Sheesh, already Xana?" Jeremy said as he checked his computer. Simultaneously, an alarm went off at the factory, awakening those in it. "What's going on?" Freddy said groggily as he woke up. Yumi, already up and alert, was checking the screens before a call from Jeremy took her attention. "Yeah Jeremy, a replikas been located." She answered, already knowing what the call was about. "I just called the other's as well. They're on their way." Jeremy said before hanging up. After putting away her phone, Yumi's attention was caught as another alarm went off. An activated tower. "Well that's just great. Anything else?" She asked in exasperation. A mask flashed on the screen.

Meanwhile at the pizzaria, a black smog emerged from a lightbulb that sparked and burst. The black smog went into the collapsed gold Bonnie animatronic before it creaked and lifted itself up. It's eyes bared the symbol of Xana, except the were purple. The animatronic let out a laugh as it made its way to the door and smashed it open. Alarms started going off. "Time to test this new power." Springtrap said as it clenched its metal fists. It was engulfed by a black aura as its servos went into overdrive. Red and blue lights approached the pizzaria, but Springtrap was already gone.

In the halls of Kadic, Odd and Ulrich were almost at the secret entrance to the factory. "Man, we litterally JUST snuck in like 10 minutes ago and now we gotta sneak back OUT!" Odd whisper shouted in annoyance. Ulrich was about to agree as they turned a corner but... "Stern! Della Robbia! What's going on here!" Shouted a booming voice that made the two freeze up. Turning around, it was none other than Jim. "Oh, heeey Jimbo." Odd greeted nervously. "We were just on our way to the restroom!" Odd fibbed to which Jim just crossed his arms. "Yeah, and how many times have you and your little group pulled THAT wool over my eyes." He stated. "Is it even possible to count that high?" Odd joked. Jim lifted an arm and pointed down the hall. "Back to your dorm, now." He ordered. As they turned to head back, two figures were seen retreating around the corner. Thinking on his feet, Ulrich thought up a distraction. "So Jim, have you seen the new pizza place that opened?" He asked. Odd, also spotting the two around the corner, decided to add on to the conversation. "Yeah man! If you haven't yet you gotta try it soon! The pizza is awesome!" He said. Jim just shrugged. "I've uh, not really been a big fan of pizza really. Well not pizza itself, just pizzarias." He admitted to which Odd almost fell down in shock. "How can you not be a fan of pizza!" He nearly shouted. At this point the two who were hiding bolted passed and made their way to the factory. "I'd rather not talk about it." Jim stated.

Once they passed Jim, Jeremy sent a text to Yumi on Odd and Ulrich's situation. "Hopefully they can get away from Jim to help." Jeremy said. "Yeah, an activated tower along with a replika? Xana must be planning something big." Aelita stated.

"So... that Xana guy is pretty bad news huh?" Freddy asked as Yumi told the fazbear group what was going on. "There has to be something we could do to help." Chica said as she nervously twirled the end of her hair. "I'll tell ya what we can do. We can go with you guys and fight the creep!" Bonnie stated as he gave a few punches to the air. "Out of the question." Yumi said crossing her arms. "First off, you're only kids." Bonnie was about to argue on that but Yumi kept going. "Second off you don't have the experience we have. And we don't want to lose anyone else to Xana." She said as she clenched her fist. Bonnie didn't know what to say to that. Evident by him opening and closing his mouth while having a finger up trying to find some point to argue. "Were they someone close?" Chica hesitantly asked. Yumi was silent. The only noise in the room was the nearby elevator activating.

Not wasting any time, Jeremy hopped into his seat at the computer while Yumi and Aelita made their way to the scanners. "Alright ladies, the mountain sector is your destination." He informed. "Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." He said as his fingers rapidly flew across the keyboard. Meanwhile at the bottom of a canyon, two digital grids materialized and took the forms of Yumi and Aelita's lyoko avatars. another digital grid materialized and took the form of a vehicle. "Alright, after exiting the south end of the canyon the activated tower should be to the- wait, what is this!" He was informing before getting sidetracked. "Care to share what's going on Jeremy?" Yumi asked. Jeremy looked at the red dots on his screen gathered at the north end of the canyon that seemed to be being picked off. "I- i don't know what's going on. There seems to be a battle going on to the north. Something is attracting Xana's attention and fighting off all thrown at it." He informed. "Should we check it out?" Aelita asked. "If whatever it is has gotten Xana's attention then the way to the tower might be clear." Yumi theorized. With a quick check, Jeremy confirmed it. "Yep, the tower is pretty clear save for a couple blocks. Alright, Yumi, check what Xana is up against and Aelita head to the tower." He ordered. With no further words the two split up.

As Yumi swiftly approached the north end of the canyon, lazors and screeches were heard. "What on earth is that noise?" Yumi asked. Jeremy brought up a visual of the battle to see what was going on. A red blur was darting around slashing whatever fired at it. "What is that?" Jeremy asked as he squinted trying to see the blur. The Fazbear trio had approached to get a look as well. Their eyes bugged out when they saw the screen. "That's Foxy!" Bonnie shouted, making Jeremy jump. "How'd he get there?" Freddy questioned. Regaining his composure, Jeremy turned to the trio. "Is Foxy another one of you guys?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, but... why isn't he human again like us?" Freddy asked. Jeremy stroked his chin in thought. "Whatever brought you all through lyoko must've tried using the scanners to materialize you into your human state. But there's only three scanners and you three came out of them." Jeremy spoke. "So it was probably too much for the system to handle and the others got stuck behind?" Bonnie inturrupted. "Pretty much, at least from what i could tell." Jeremy confirmed. A look of horror crossed Chica's face. "Wait, if Foxy is still in his animatronic state..." She started. The other two looked at her before turning to the screen with the same expressions. "Tell Yumi to turn around." Freddy stated. Once more, the puppet mask appeared on screen. This time it had something to share.

Exiting the north end of the canyon, Yumi saw what was left of Xana's little army firing at something that blurred by, slashing anything it could get what looked like a hook on. "Jeremy, any input on this thing?" She asked. Hearing the newcomer, the red blur slowed and turned to look at Yumi. It was a worn out looking fox animatronic with a hook. "Yumi, you have to get out of there now!" Jeremy warned. Foxy let out a screech and charged toward Yumi. Wide eyed, she quickly steered her vehicle upward toward the top of the canyons cliff. But Foxy jumped from ledge to ledge up the cliffs. "Umm, Jeremy?" Yumi said with fear in her voice as the fox swiftly approached. With a final leap it slashed at the hovercraft causing it to dematerialize. It held on just enough to reach the top before disappearing. Yumi rolled along the ground before hopping to her feet and running. With a screech, Foxy gave a lung at Yumi... only to be struck back by yet another newcomer. "Good to see you again Foxy old buddy, but please try not to attack the good guys." Said a short boy with dark blue hair and bunny ears as he lifted the guitar he struck foxy with over his shoulder. Foxy snarled as he rose his hook which shined at its tip. A black hat flew by hitting Foxy in the head knocking him over as he tried to lunge forward. "Over here buddy." Said a boy with brown hair and bear ears as he placed the small hat that flew back to him atop his head. Seeing the two, Yumi knew immediately who they were.

With his fingers flying across the keyboard, Jeremy already knew the question that was coming. "Jeremy, what is Bonnie and Freddy doing here?" Yumi questioned. "I'll tell you later, right now they are stalling for time. Chica's there as well with Aelita. Xana seems to have noticed us." Jeremy said as he flew through programs and codes. "Stalling for what?" Yumi asked. "Explain later, you've got to go back up Aelita and Chica!" He informed as he noticed another wave of red dots approaching the tower area. "It may not be what you're used to but i'm sending the overbike. Now get going!" He said as he turned back to the code he was working on, momentarily glancing at the mask with the words save them over it. "You kids better be right about this."

Over at the tower, Aelita and a blond girl with yellow armwings and an oversized fork and knife on her back were fighting against a hoard of blocks and wasps. Aelita fired pink energy orbs at the blocks while the girl would fling razor sharp feathers at the wasps. When anything got near she would take one of her oversized weapons and jab or slice the attacker. One wasp was about to fire when she had her back turned, but a fan flew through it, slicing it in two before it blew up. Glancing over, the blonde bird girl slashed another approaching block with her large knife. "Glad you could make it Yumi." She said. Yumi sped forward with the overbike toward an approaching megatank. As it opened itself to charge a shot, Yumis flipped off of the overbike and let it crash dead center on the megatank blowing it up. "Nice one!" Chica said as she saw that. "Ya know, it seems i may have underestimated you kids." Yumi said as they continued the battle, Yumi tossed her fan at another block that approached behind Chica. "You just gotta be more aware of your blind spots." She pointed out. Chica let out a sheepish laugh at that. "I'm still a rookie at this." She stated before taking out a few more enemies. Eventually they got an opening. "Go Aelita!" Yumi and Chica shouted as they kept the path clear. Not wasting any time, Aelita made her way into the tower.

Within the tower, Aelita floated up with a flip to the top of the tower. She placed her hand on a semi-transperant panel. "Alright, mission one done." Came Jeremy's voice as the tower was deactivated. "I'm sending a program now for you to activate. Hopefully it works as it should." He continued. "Alright Jeremy, what's the program?" Aelita asked, a little puzzled. "Something to help our new fox friend. Alright, program sent. Moment of truth time!" Jeremy stated. Once more, Aelita placed her hand on the panel. This time a new code appeared. Code: Gift.

Outside, the tower's aura shifted to a deep blue almost black color. "What's going on Jeremy? I've never seen a tower turn that color before." Yumi inquired. The aura started to expand out before condensing into a twister around the tower. The dark blue aura rose upward, away from the tower leaving it's usual white behind. Energy pulsed through nearby cables that matched the aura and made it's way to the tower. The energy pulses pulsed into the aura and it condensed further before rapidly shrinking into the shape of a slim figure. "What is that?" Yumi asked as she strained to see the top of the tower. The slim figure then turned into a digital grid before shifting its form. The form then lifted and zoomed through the sky at incredible speed. "Whoa! Jeremy? Shed some light on this. Is that friend or foe?" Yumi asked. "Yet to be seen. And i'll inform you after we're done here." He stated.

Over by the canyon, the battle with Foxy was tough going. Bonnie had a quarter health left while Freddy was barely hanging on with 5. Freddy let out a laugh. "You were always the toughest of us, even before that day. I can still remember, you were always the one looking out for us." A sudden memory of the group before the events of the tragic day crossed Freddy's mind. Such a rambunctious group of six they were... wait, six? Freddy questioned his memory as he recalled Foxy and someone else standing up to a group of bullies. "If you want to hurt my friends, you've gotta get passed me and my big bro!" Said a scrappy looking youngster. Freddy was brought out of his memory and back to the present as a screech rung out. "Freddy! Not the time for dozing off!" Bonnie said as he stood in front of him with a dazed foxy stumbling back up. "R- right sorry bout that. Here he comes!" Freddy shouted as Foxy shook of his dazed state and lunged. A slim figure appeared in a flash of light and blocked Foxy's advance. "Time for you to wake up." The figure stated in a soft voice before reaching out and holding foxy. "Now Jeremy!" They ordered. With a flurry of code, Foxy was turned into a digital grid and disappeared.

A while later, everyone was gathered in the factory s computer room waiting for their new friend to wake up. As the redhead boy began to stir, the Fazbear trio rushed to his side. The boy let out a groan holding his head. "If i ever lose control or anything, please do NOT hit me upside the head with a guitar again." He said with a pointed look at Bonnie who let out a laugh. "Yeah, sorry bout that buddy." He apologized. Yumi and Aelita then turned toward Jeremy. "So who was that figure that appeared, and what was the deal with that energy twister?" Yumi questioned. "Why don't we let said figure explain it herself?" Jeremy said as the puppet once more appeared on the computers screen. The puppet lifted a hand and moved to lift it's mask.

Back at the dorms, someone was having a restless sleep. Nightmares they long thought to be buried had resurfaced. "No... no no no NO!" Jim jolted up from his sleep. Sweat and tears covered his face that he moved to wipe away. Getting up, he went over to a nearby desk and got out an old dusty wallet that looked like it hadn't been touched in a while. From the wallet he took out an old picture of a group of kids in front of a pizzaria. "I should've been there with you big bro." He tightened his hold of the picture. "If only i didn't get sick that day... i could've helped protect everyone with you." He choked out with a sob. Looking over at the clock on the desk, Jim knew he wasn't going back to sleep. "Six am already. Heh, slept in. Better clean myself up. Don't want the kids seeing me like this." He said as he put the wallet and picture back in the desk. 


	5. The Static of Sector 5

Deep in the heart of Lyoko, within the shifting corridors of sector 5, a static crackle is heard as various of the sectors residents fled the sound. Metallic clanks are heard as the source of the noise stalks the halls. An unlucky kankrelat turned the wrong corner and had no time to even charge it's laser.

Meanwhile, in the forest sector, the Fazbear group was undergoing some training. They each honed their own skills and attacks. They even took to naming a few of their attacks. Bonnie was mostly a melee fighter with his bass guitar. He called his main move Bass Bash, which was a basic combo type move. He also had a move he called Guillotine where he hops high in the air and slams his guitar down at high force. Freddy had his Hatter Slasher that acted a lot like Yumi's fans. He also had an extended mic that he could use as a club. Chica with her wings mostly stuck to midair combat. With a swing of her wings she could fire several feathers that she called Flurry Feathers. She also had her oversized knife and fork that she uses for melee and also for a spinning divebomb move she dubbed Dining Dive. Foxy had a variety of slashing moves up his sleeves. Couple them with his Fleeting Fox sprint move and he was easily the most dangerous. He and Bonnie also had hightened senses. Then there was the mysterious puppet...

Earlier that morning, the whole crew gathered in the computer room of the factory and got acquainted with Foxy and The Puppet, who the Fazbear kids all called Mary. Odd joked that her last name should be Annette, but he was apparently years late on that joke because that s the reason they called her Mary. Mary, who was still in lyoko and talking through the computer, had pale skin, long dark purple hair and bright purple eyes. She filled the group in on a few things that have happened, both in the past and present. "So, if i understand correctly, you are the reason the kids all lived on through the animatronics?" Ulrich asked to which Mary nodded. "Yes, i gave them the gift of life. I suffered a tragic death myself by the same man and i didn't want anyone else to suffer like i did. But i unknowingly only made their pain last and made them suffer more." Mary said as her face took on a look of sadness. "You did what you thought was right. We don't blame you for it, we thank you for trying to give us a second chance." Freddy stated to which the rest of the Fazbear group nodded. At this, Mary couldn't help but smile. "So Mary, what was that new code from the tower, and why did it seem to summon you?" Aelita asked. "It's a program i had Jeremy make. It enhances my powers and abilities. Thanks to Xana and his virus brigade, i was left weakened and couldn't fully revive everyone. I can't even maintain form for long now." Mary explained. "So how did you pull everyone through Lyoko?" Yumi wondered. "When Xana possessed the animatronics, i followed the presence of his influence and found Lyoko. I couldn't let him put these kids through any more pain, so i pushed all my power through the tower he was using untill he backed off. Then i used the same tower to pull everyone through and try giving them life once more. But... Xana left a welcoming group for me and the kids never made it to the scanners." She stated sadly. "So just how many more kids are there then?" Odd asked. Freddy turned to him. "There was... one more in our group of friends who fell that night. He became Gold Freddy." He informed. "That's the yellow bear right?" Odd inquired further. Freddy nodded in confirmation. "He's not the only one though." Mary stated. The Fazbear group looked at her in confusion untill... "You don't mean?" Foxy asked to which Mary nodded. The Lyoko warriors looked at the group confused. Seeing their faces, Bonnie had only one thing to say. "Strap in to your seats ladies and gents, we're apparently heading to toy town."

Back in the present, the Fazbear kids were proving to have real potential with their training. Meanwhile, whatever was roaming in sector 5 had found an interesting spot. After crawling along the edges of sector 5, the thing went through an opening and closing hole. Through which was a multi platformed room. In the center was a big glowing sphere with transparent cubes circling it. The thing approached the sphere, and as it neared, it's static started having a visible effect on the sphere, along with the surrounding area. Ripples waved through sector 5, momentarily exposing its code as the ripples passed through.

Over at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Palace, Fredrick had the place closed for, "unforeseen repairs". He had no idea why, or who would do this to him. One animatronic was gone, the others, unresponsive. He poured his heart into this. He had finally achieved his dream of restoring a long lost franchise that was his childhood. He had even hunted down as much of the original animatronics and parts, only getting replacement parts as a last resort. Maybe that was it. Maybe the old parts were just too far gone for the old animatronics. Clenching a fist and steeling his resolve, Fredrick went to find his tools. He wasn't losing these animatronics. He always felt a spark of life in them that made him happy. They were like the family he always wanted, and he wasn't gonna lose any of them without an attempt to save them.

At the factory, everyone was devirtualized with their training done for the day. But they wouldn't get a chance for rest. An alarm went off getting the groups attention. Running back to the computer, Jeremy didn't like what he was seeing. "Oh no! Somethings attacking the core!" He then turned to the group. "Guys, you have to get to the scanners now!" He ordered. "Already on it." Ulrich stated as the elevator doors closed. At the scanner room, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich stepped into the scanners. "Alright, we dont have much time here. Whatever's attacking the core is doing it fast." Jeremy stated. "So it's a speedrun then." Odd joked. As the scanners all closed. "Is there anything we could do Jeremy?" Freddy asked. "Negative, you may be good enough to hold your own in combat, but sector 5 can be very dangerous."

Within Lyoko, three digital grids materialized on a platform surrounded by a rapidly spinning dome. The digital grids then took the forms of Odd, Aelita and Ulrich. Two more digital grids materialized into the overboard and overbike. Odd and Ulrich mounted their rides while Aelita summoned her wings. "Alright, we all know what to do right?" Jeremy asked. "Waitasecond. Hey Einstein! What if it's another Fazbear! Should we sent Aelita to the tower just in case?" Odd asked as the spinning dome slowed to a halt and revealed a path. "Wow Odd, i didn't even think of that! Alright, Aelita will standby at the tower while Odd and Ulrich check it out. If it's Xana, take em out. If it's a Fazbear, we summon Mary. Got it?" Jeremy said to which the group confirmed as they took off down the path. "See ya boys later." Aelita said as she split off toward the tower.

Clanking rung through the room as the intruder in the core room crawled up the walls. Once reaching the top, it turned it's gaze to the core. It was so shiny, so radiant. It was as if the core was drawing it in. With a lunge, the intruder dropped to the core and chomped at the shield around it. It didn't go as planned. With a massive shock, the intruder was thrown back, landing on a platform with sparks pulsing through it's metal body. But it's bite proved effective as the first shield layer shattered.

Back at the pizzaria, Fredrick was shocked as he was working on fixing the animatronics. One of them gave out a few sparks causing him to jump back. Lucky for him, he had the sense to wear some rubber gloves. "What on earth... must've been a short circuit." He theorised. He then moved to fix that animatronic. It was the one he had put the most time in fixing. Because of it's rough usage in the past, many of it's original parts were lost. It had even taken on a name due to it's rough past of being torn apart and put together by kids. Mangle. Dispite not liking what the poor animatronics gone through in the past, Fredick couldn't help but keep that name for it. He didn't know why.

Back on Lyoko, Odd and Ulrich had made their way to the outside of sector 5. "Guys, you might want to pick up the pace! First shield layer is already gone!" Jeremy informed. "Relax Einstein." Odd stated as they approached an opening and closing hole near the bottom of sector 5. "We're practically there already." He stated as they flew through. "Alright, we're here but i don't see anything?" Odd said as he looked around. "Could definitely hear it though." Ulrich stated as the two followed the static. Back at the factory, Jeremy located the core room intruder. "It's on a platform higher up in the room. Looks like it's not moving at the moment?" He informed. "Oh? Maybe it's taking a nap." Odd said with a shrug. "Odd..." Jeremy and Ulrich said in unison. "Whaaat? It's just a thought." They bickered as Odd and Ulrich made their way up the core room. Odd took a detour to activate the stairs just in case their vehicles get trashed. After reaching the top of the room, Ulrich looked around the room. He then spotted the intruder as it was slowly getting up. "Jeremy, i think i spotted our new friend." Ulrich informed. "Is it anoth- Fazbear?" Jeremy inquired. "Looks like it." Ulrich stated with a nod. "Alri-, i'll inf- -lita." Jeremy said through a bunch of static. "Jeremy? I can't hear you." The static then got louder before turning into a screech. The intruder had awoken. 


End file.
